sun_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadano Nasan
Tadano Nasan is an Echani male born roughly forty years before the Battle of Yavin to the lowborn warrior Clan of Nasan to Lady Kikua Nasan and Captain Dariu Nasan, the former the head of the household and minor politician and the latt er an unnoteworthy Captain in Echani Command. Tadano was raised from an early age in the traditions of his people and is well-learned despite his otherwise lackluster origins. Tadano served his people honourably for nearly two decades with the dream of becoming a man of high status in Echani society and still holds to this dream unto this day, aiming to reform his people from the inside or by fire and blood. Early Life; Large of dreams, humble of birth Tadano of the lowly warrior clan Nasan was fated to serve in the Echani forces the day of his birth like all able-bodied men. His father, a retainer of the higher echelons of Echani society and an officer of the Echani defence force was often away during Tadano’s life, leaving him in the care of his mother and the few servants the family held until he would be sent away like most males in Echani society to serve the Command of the Echani. From an early age, he was taught the basics of writing, art, etiquette and the culture of his people before even raising his fists or his blade, it was a rigorous, often dull endeavour for the young man though in the care of his household and friends from other families he found it more enjoyable. At ten he began his basic lessons of combat and at twelve he took his trial to fully mark him as ready to enter the military academies, taking part in, to Tadano, the mind-numbing tea ceremony and writing a long letter asking his father to battle him to prove himself worthy and show what he had learned as was tradition for young Echani to prove themselves. The day of his trial his absentee father appeared in a drunken lull and nearly beat to death after the young man managed to strike him once, disgracing himself and the name Nasan. Despite the loss of the family’s honour, Tadano was sent to the academy and saw his family for the last time in his life, watching from above in the airspeeder that took him to the mountaintop academy far-away his small estate in the valley, it was so small to eyes. Like that of an anthill, not a grand palace as he would see later in his life or even the vacation villas of the greater Houses and Clans. He swore to himself he would make his name great, that his land would be risen to the heavens and touch the moons and he himself a lasting legacy upon the tongue of the Echani. Academy and Service to Lady Lasu; Truth in mortal codes, ever turbulent At the academy for required service, Tadano found his new home among various other boys who swore their lives to protect Eshan and the Six Sisters. The training was often difficult for the young Tadano, not for lack of physical of martial talent for which he excelled, but rather due to his low birth and the dishonour his father had wrought his Clan. For nearly a decade, Tadano was trained in the way of the blade and the fist, the philosophy his people and how to temper his mind. His trainers often put excess strain on Tadano due to his low-birth, though were impressed by his resilience and loyalty to the other lowborn boys he had amassed a following of to combat the nobility's sons. Whenever crawling through muck or in the harsh winter snows of Eshan, Tadano imagined a large fortress ahead of him, just within his grasp and the chants of his name. At his graduation, Tadano and the other boys were assigned to their stations. Some became guards, some were sent for further training to become officers, others to become desk workers or navy crewmen. Tadano was given the rare task of a personal attachment to Lady Rastanna Lasu, a highborn woman and one of the leading figures in the Echani Command. Under pale moonlight, he swore to live by the blade for her and to die by the blade for her if that is what it meant and officially became a retainer for House Lasu, and by extension, his Clan became their vassals. Under Lady Lasu Tadano served as her personal blade. Assassins would come for her and they would die by his rifle or blade. Events would occur and he would stand vigilant by her side as he learned the ways of court by listening to the nobility and politicians with their serpentine tongues. He himself would serve as an assassin for his Lady many times over or lead her groups into battle against small uprisings of bandits and pirates, earning a name as a reputable sharpshooter and commander of men and women. This life of serving another would go on for nearly two decades, all the while, Tadano convincing the Lady of raising his Clan's status and he himself. Once under the pale light once more, Tadano was inducted into the Order of the Moon Seekers, Echani scouts, assassins and intelligence agents who worked for Echani Command directly and Tadano officially had begun carving a name for himself. Days before his Lady would name his Clan nobility for Tadano's honourable service, a night raid by a rival House led to the slaughter of her entire Household, including herself, her only son and her three daughters, one of which Tadano felt destined to marry. Cutting down up to ten of the enemy before falling from his wounds, Tadano could only watch in blurred vision as his dream collapsed, the vision of his dream fort and lands of sprawling fields in his sight and he reached for it before his vision went black. When he a woke he found himself wandering the courtyard of wounded men and women, the corpses of the now extinct House of Lasu hanging from the moon garden of their estate. Crawling his way out the estate and going to a nearby healer's house, Tadano recovered for weeks before disappearing as the healer came in to change his bandages. Tadano took an airspeeder and headed to the only known rival of Lady Lasu he hadn't killed, high on a mountain he looked at the great fort and began his ascent. Path of the Vagabond; The phantom of Lady Lasu, Ghosts dance in the night. The night of the slaughter of House Shinpola, Tadano spoke nothing. He grunted naught a thing as he climbed up the mountain path leading to the estate. He said nothing as he drew his blade and cut down the two standing guard at the entrance, blood staining the virgin snow beneath their feet. Nothing was said as he slew ten men in the courtyard, leaving their corpses on the cobbled path. Nothing as his wounds opened once more as he fought his way through the household, corpses behind him, blood from his enemies and from the cuts they inflicted on him that stained his white tunic. Not even so much as a voice of regret as he drove his blade through the daughters of Shinpola and letting their still ghostly faces remain on the floor of their rooms. And then he broke it when he came upon Lady Shinpola who was an older woman, creases upon her face though her sword arm was still steady as she stood in the moon garden of her own house. Simply he stated, "Mercy will not be found, Shinpola, you have given none and I shall see it repaid," and before she could even reply he rushed at her and their swords clashed. For her old age she was seasoned and drove back her enemy before he pulled a feint and swung his blade held in a low guard upwards. It was honour that made him slaughter them all. It was honour that commanded him to kill all the House of Shinpola. It was honour that gave him the reason to slash open the Lady's chest. It was honour that made his hand swing his blade through her neck and beheading her as she looked up at the full moon above on her knees But it was his own will to leave her head in the garden and to throw all the other corpses down the mountain, never to be found and to be food for the beasts. For a time he sat in the blood stained garden in silence before he began to laugh with tears upon his bloodied face as an evening wind blew the white blossoms of the trees in the garden through the area. Standing, he left the estate. He was now a Seeker with no name, no woman to serve or people to fight for. With his revenge complete, honour dictated that he would have taken his own life as he had nothing to fight for. But he didn't, not for them. They had killed all he held dear, but he still held them close to his heart even as he wandered the Galaxy and fought for credits as a standby before he found something. Something with meaning to bring him back to life and to see his dream accomplished. His own Estate and a name people would fight for, his people honourable once more. But perhaps it only is just a dream, a fantasy of a dreaming boy who saw the skies once and never looked below again. Skills and abilities Tadano has trained his entire life as a swordsman and melee fighter as all Echani do to some extent, however Tadano has spent his entire life dedicating himself to martial arts. When fighting many note his skill and technique, his precision with a blade is nothing to scoff at and unlike the martial arts and forms of the Jedi and Sith, there is little of the flips, kicks and force assisted abilities one would find amongst them. Rather Tadano focuses on staying grounded, focusing his fighting on the rings of an enemy's zones as taught by various swordmasters he studied under. Even his trainers who often scoffed at Tadano noted his natural affinity to melee weapons, say his strength is unbridled, relentless, meaning he fights for none other than himself and his own survival. Often Tadano uses his sharp reaction times to draw his blade at the exact moment an enemy opens up maiming them in a single stroke. He has a tendency to shift his guard and stance often to match his enemy, but usually has a low stance that allows him to quickly react to any attack. In terms of footwork, he relies on swift dodges rather than parrying but in his new armour he has taken to adapting to this new style of parrying and take hits rather quickly. It should also be noted that he is a skilled hand in Echani martial arts in the fist, focusing on quick, precise takedowns rather than flashy attacks and relying on redirecting his enemy's strength against them. When made to use a blaster, Tadano often uses a rifle capable of sharpshooting. His precise eyes make this easier for him and many note his talent in taking long distance shots, calculating in his head the various factors that would effect the shot he takes. This applies as well to smaller weapons such as carbines and pistols though Tadano is far less adjusted to these weapons and is a novice quickdraw at best. Outside of pure combat Tadano is skilled at stealth, espionage and information gathering from his time as a Seeker and assassin for his Lady. His quick wit and charm has enabled him to get out of many situations and gather information many otherwise couldn't.